The present invention relates generally to conduit couplings through which gas or fluid flows and specifically to a quick connector having an automatic release mechanism.
Quick connectors primarily serve to create a rapid connection between a first connector (sleeve) and a second connector (plug), which can be disconnected rapidly in a similar manner. Typically, these connectors serve as conduit couplings through which gas or fluid flows. Most quick connectors have a release mechanism for detachment of the sleeve and plug by hand, without the use of tools. However, there are certain instances that require automatic disengagement of a quick connection without manual assistance.
For example, accidents on the water involving aircraft and boats often require an undamaged watercraft for the survival of the accident victims. Therefore, inflatable rafts are often carried on board planes, helicopters and boats. Conventionally, these rafts inflate through an air hose with a manual connector, which must be disconnected by hand after inflation. One drawback with using a manual connector during an emergency is that the survivors may not be trained to detach the connector. Further, even if some survivors are trained how to detach the connector, humans often panic during moments of high stress, causing them to forget simple emergency procedures. Therefore, there exists a need for a quick connector, which automatically disengages upon the occurrence of a certain condition during an emergency.
One aspect of the present involves a quick connector including a first connecting member attached to an object, a second connecting member releasably attached to the first connecting member and a release mechanism for detaching the first and second connecting members, wherein the release mechanism automatically detaches the first and second connecting members when the connecting members are pulled away from the object.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a quick connector having an automatic release mechanism including a biased shell member for detaching first and second connecting members when the shell member is pulled away from the second connecting member. The automatic release mechanism further includes a lanyard attached to the outer periphery of the hollow shell member at one end and attached to an object at another end such that when the first and second connecting members are moved away from the object, the lanyard becomes taut, pulls the shell member away from the second connecting member and automatically releases or disconnects the first connecting member from the second connecting member.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a quick connector having an automatic release mechanism including a biased shell member and a lanyard, wherein the lanyard is attached, at a first end, to the hollow shell member using a fastener chosen from the group including: harnesses, buckles, O-rings, snap hooks and clips. In addition, the lanyard is attached, at a second end, to an object using a fastener chosen from the group including: harnesses, buckles, O-rings, snap hooks and clips.